Tränen der Propheten (Episode)
Captain Sisko plant gegen den Willen der Propheten einen Angriff auf das Chin'toka-System, das zum Territorium des Dominions gehört. Zusammenfassung Teaser Auf Deep Space 9 findet trotz des Dominion-Krieges das Peldor-Fest statt und ist ein großer Erfolg. Major Kira bedankt sich im Tempel der Station bei Captain Sisko für die Ermutigung zum Abhalten des Festes. Der erwidert, dass es vieles gibt, für das man dankbar sein sollte und Kira erinnert ihn an die Zeremonie in der Offiziersmesse, zu der er muss. Sofort begibt sich Sisko dort hin. Einige Kinder aus dem Tempel begleiten ihn nach draußen. thumb|left|Sisko bekommt den Christopher-Pike-Tapferkeitsorden verliehen Dann kommt Odo in den Tempel um mit Kira zu sprechen, doch die ist nicht dafür aufgelegt, hatte Odo doch Vedek Solis in die Arrestzelle gesperrt. Doch Odo wehrt sich gegen die Vorwürfe, denn schließlich ist es laut der Stationsbestimmung verboten, Geld ohne Genehmigung auf dem Promenadendeck zu sammeln. Doch Kira erinnert ihn daran, dass das Geld für bajoranische Flutopfer gedacht war. Odo meint, dass er keine Ausnahme machen kann, doch Kira sind seine Stationsbestimmungen egal. Dann lässt sie ihn stehen und beendet somit das Gespräch. In der Offiziersmesse verleiht Admiral Ross Captain Sisko unterdessen den Christopher-Pike-Tapferkeitsorden für dessen Verdienste bei der Rückeroberung von Deep Space 9. Direkt nach der Verleihung des Ordens geht es auch schon zurück zur Tagesordnung und Ross bittet die anwesenden Worf, Jadzia Dax, Miles O'Brien und Jake Sisko, den Raum zu verlassen, da er wichtige Dinge mit dem Captain zu besprechen hat. Nachdem sie alleine sind, eröffnet Ross, dass die Sternenflotte nun der Ansicht ist, den Kampf in das Territorium des Dominion zu verlegen. Dies war auch schon die Meinung von Sisko, seit dem Eintritt der Romulaner in den Krieg, aber nun ist auch die Sternenflotte davon überzeugt, dass dies der richtige Weg ist und Sisko soll die Invasion von Cardassia planen. Akt I: Pläne Mit ihren Bat'leth bewaffnet kommen Worf und Dax aus der Holosuite und begeben sich zu Dr. Bashir und Quark an die Theke des Quark's. Der Doktor wundert sich, dass die Beiden ganz ohne blaue Flecken ausgekommen sind. Er fragt sich auch, weshalb bei den geplanten Kämpfen der Beiden weder Schweiß, noch Blut geflossen sind. Worf entgegnet, dass die Beiden sich über etwas Privates unterhalten haben. Und sofort gibt Dax an, dass die Beiden darüber nachdenken, ein Baby zu bekommen. Quark und Bashir sind sichtlich geschockt. thumb|Martok sagt den Sieg über das Dominion voraus In diesem Moment ruft Kira Worf auf die OPS. Mit einem Kuss verabschiedet er sich von Dax und die fragt Bashir und Quark, weshalb diese nun so still sind. Bashir meint, dass er schon vor der Hochzeit gesagt hatte, dass es für einen Trill und einen Klingonen nicht leicht sein wird, ein Kind zu bekommen. Quark hingegen gibt an, dass er hofft, dass das Kind nicht wie sein Vater aussehen wird. Erbost verlässt Dax den Raum und meint, dass sie hofft, dass das Kind so aussehen wird. In Siskos Büro unterhalten sich der Captain, Admiral Ross und General Martok über die Angriffspläne für die bevorstehende Schlacht. Dabei meint Sisko, dass das Dominion nicht mehr als fünf Geschwader der Jem'Hadar einsetzt, um das Chin'toka-System zu schützen. Martok ist beeindruckt und sieht dies als eine Gelegenheit. Doch Sisko ist davon überzeugt, dass es sicher nicht leicht wird, die Romulaner davon zu überzeugen, sich bei dem Angriff anzuschließen. Doch Martok ist vom Erfolg überzeugt und ist sich sicher, dass die Drei in einem Jahr gemeinsam auf Cardassia stehen werden. Auf Cardassia selbst macht sich Weyoun Sorgen über die Verteilung der Schiffe des Dominion. Doch Damar kann nur das Verteilen, was er auch hat und da es keine Verstärkung aus dem Gamma-Quadranten hat, sind ihm die Hände gebunden. Zudem benötigt er neue Schiffe an der romulanischen Front. Weyoun fällt auf, dass das Chin'toka-System schutzlos ist. Doch Damar beruhigt ihn. Es werden seiner Ansicht nach keine Schiffe benötigt, um das System zu verteidigen. Für die Verteidigung hat man nun orbitale Waffenplattformen. Diese Ausführung beeindruckt den Vorta. thumb|Dukat hat einen Plan In diesem Moment kommt ein cardassianischer Wachposten herein. Im folgt Dukat. Weyoun ist nicht begeistert davon, gibt er dem Cardassianer doch die Schuld für den Verlust von Deep Space 9. Doch der erinnert den Vorta daran, dass sie die Entscheidungen damals gemeinsam trafen. Zudem macht er Damar nicht für den Tod seiner Tochter verantwortlich. Viel mehr meint er, dass Sisko ihn damals zum Handeln zwang und aus diesem Grunde will er sich nun an ihm rächen. Weyoun findet dies amüsant, befindet man sich doch gerade in einem Kampf auf Leben und Tod um den Alpha-Quadranten und Dukat will einzig Rache. Doch der meint, dass er sich sehr verändert habe. Ihm ist nicht mehr Gelegen an Eroberung oder Macht. Viel mehr strebt er nach vollkommener Klarheit, die er mit dem Universum teilen will. Weyoun gibt zu, dass Dukat sich vom wichtigtuerischen, aufgeblasenen Egoisten zu einem sich selbst etwas vormachenden Irren gewandelt hat und er ist nicht sicher, ob dies eine Verbesserung ist. Er fordert die Wachen auf, Dukat zu entfernen, doch Damar interveniert. Er will wissen, weshalb Dukat da ist. Der meint, er will dem Dominion den Alpha-Quadranten schenken. Dazu benötigt er nur ein bajoranisches Artefakt, eines von vielen, dass während der Besetzung in cardassianischen Besitz überging. Dies soll ermöglichen, dass Verstärkungen aus dem Gamma-Quadranten kommen können, um Sisko und die Föderation zu vernichten. Akt II: Captain oder Abgesandter thumb|Die Romulaner verhandeln um die Teilnahme an der Offensive im Chin'toka-System Bei Deep Space 9 enttarnen sich einige romulanische Warbirds. Man trifft sich mit Vertretern der Sternenflotte und der Klingonen, um über die Pläne zum Angriff auf das Chin'toka-System zu reden. Martok wirft den Romulanern Feigheit vor, was diese verärgert. Senator Letant, einer der Romulaner meint, dass jeder Zoo der Romulaner ein paar brutale Klingonen haben sollte. Dies bringt Martok in Rage, doch Sisko gelingt es, ihn zu mäßigen. Sisko wendet sich dann dem Senator zu und möchte seine Meinung zu den Plänen erfahren. Der Senator hält diese jedoch für überstürzt. Er ist mit der derzeitigen Situation zufrieden und will eine nach der Anderen die Angriffe des Dominion abwehren. Doch Ross entgegnet, dass dies die Situation nicht ändert. Das Dominion wird weiterhin neue Schiffe bauen und diese auch einsetzen. Worf fügt an, dass das Dominion in der Lage ist, Jem'Hadar schneller zu züchten, als man sie vernichten kann. Sisko sieht einzig eine Chance auf einen dauerhaften Erfolg, wenn man die Schiffswerften und Waffenfabriken des Dominion zerstört. Man muss das Dominion immer weiter in sein Territorium zurückdrängen, bis man sie schließlich auf Cardassia Prime umzingelt. Ihm ist klar, dass dies nicht einfach wird und man wird einen hohen Preis für jedes System zahlen müssen, dass man dem Dominion abnimmt. Jedoch ist dies der einzige Weg, das Dominion aus dem Alpha-Quadranten zu vertreiben. thumb|Quark und Bashir sitzen enttäuscht im Vics Unterdessen sitzen Bashir und Quark enttäuscht in Vic Fontaine's Lounge und hören dessen Musik zu. Dann gesellt sich Vic zu ihnen. Er erkundigt sich nach dem Grund für die schlechte Laune der Beiden und möchte wissen, ob es dabei um das Baby von Dax geht. Quark fragt Vic, ob er ein Telepath ist. Doch er erwidert, dass es recht einfach ist. Da ist eine schöne verheiratete Frau, die ein Kind bekommen möchte. Und nun sitzen die Beiden liebeskranken, die nicht aus den Startlöchern gekommen sind, vor ihm. Vic gibt ihnen den Rat, wo anders nach einer neuen Frau zu suchen. Doch Bashir ist dazu nicht in der Stimmung. Für ihn ist es hart eine Frau wie Dax zu verlieren. Doch Vic erinnert ihn daran, dass er sie schon vor langer Zeit verloren hat und das Universum groß ist und dort genug andere Frauen sind. Beide fühlen sich nachdem sie die Wahrheit akzeptieren etwas besser. Dankbar für den Rat beschließt Quark in Zukunft öfter in die Lounge zu kommen. Dann verlassen beide die Holosuit. In Siskos Quartier sitzen Benjamin und Jake zusammen beim Essen. Jake will seinen Vater bei der Mission als Journalist begleiten. Doch der will ihn nicht mitnehmen. Doch Jake lässt nicht locker. Sollte er nicht auf der ''Defiant'' mit fliegen dürfen, so will er General Martok bitten, in bei sich mitzunehmen, um die Geschichte aus klingonischer Sicht zu schreiben. Das überzeugt seinen Vater und schweren Herzens er erlaubt ihm auf der Defiant mitfliegen zu dürfen. Doch Sisko macht sich sichtlich Sorgen und umarmt seinen Sohn, bevor der das Quartier verlässt. thumb|Die Propheten warnen Sisko, nicht nach Cardassia zu gehen In diesem Moment has Sisko eine Vision der Propheten. Die Propheten sagen Sisko immer wieder, dass er von Bajor ist und nicht abreisen darf, da er sonst den vorgesehenen Weg verlässt und es gefährlich wäre. Sisko möchte wissen, weshalb er nicht gehen darf, doch da unterbrechen die Propheten die Vision. Fragend bleibt Sisko in seinem Quartier zurück. Derweil hat man auf Deep Space 9 von den Orbitalen Waffenplattformen erfahren. Ross stellt einen Geheimdienstbericht vor, der besagt, dass im Chin'toka-System hunderte dieser Plattformen stationiert sind. Diese sollen aber erst in zwei oder drei Tagen einsatzbereit sein. Sisko, Martok und Letant vereinbaren, am nächsten Morgen in aller Frühe aufzubrechen. Dann verlassen der Romulaner und der Klingone die Offiziersmesse. Da Sisko so ruhig war, erkundigt sich Ross, ob ihm die neuen Waffensysteme Sorgen bereiten. Doch der meint, dass es das nicht ist. Er berichtet von der Vision der Propheten. Ross fragt ihn, ob er auf Deep Space 9 bleiben will. Doch der meint, dass es nicht darum geht, was er will, sondern was die Propheten wollen. Ross reicht diese Antwort nicht von einem Offizier der Sternenflotte. Sisko meint, dass die Propheten ihn nicht als Captain der Sternenflotte sehen, sondern als ihren Abgesandten. Ross will diese Doppelrolle nicht akzeptieren. Deshalb muss sich Sisko entscheiden, ob er Captain der Sternenflotte oder Abgesandter sein will. Er verspricht um fünf Uhr morgens auf der Brücke der Defaint zu sein. Akt III: Angriff auf Chin'toka thumb|Dukat setzt einen Pah-Geist frei Auf Cardassia sind unterdessen berichte über die gemischte Flotte aus Sternenflotte, Romulaner und Klingonen bekannt geworden. Weyoun geht davon aus, dass sie für einen Angriff auf das Chin'toka-System gedacht sind. Damar macht sich aber wenig Sorgen. Er verspricht, dass die Waffenplattformen rechtzeitig einsatzbereit sein werden. Weyoun hofft, dass dies kein leeres Versprechen ist. Dann kommt Dukat zu den Beiden. Er bringt eine Kiste mit sich. Weyoun ist immer noch nicht von Dukats Erfolg überzeugt. Doch der erklärt, dass er in den letzten Monaten alte bajoranische Texte studiert hat und dadurch einiges in Erfahrung bringen konnte. Ihm ist nun klar, dass das Wurmloch viel mehr als ein Tor zum Gamma-Quadranten ist. Es ist viel mehr der Tempel der Propheten. Die Propheten beschützen Bajor von dort aus. Dukat ist nun klar, dass man nicht gegen die Bajoraner, sondern deren Götter hätte kämpfen müssen. Damar fragt sich, wie man einen Gott bekämpft. Dukat will es ihm zeigen. Er holt eine Figur aus der Kiste und stellt sie vor sich auf. Dann berichtet er von einem neuen Alliierten, den Pah-Geistern. Dann spricht er einen bajoranischen Vers und zerbricht die Figur. Aus dem Inneren der Figur erscheint ein rotes Energiefeld. Es dringt in Dukats Körper ein und wirft ihn zu Boden. Damar läuft sofort zu ihm. Doch der rappelt sich schon wieder auf. Als er seine Augen öffnet, sind diese rot gefärbt. Mit der Stimme eines in ihn gedrungenen Pah-Geist spricht Dukat zu ihm und meint, dass die Sorgen um ihn völlig unnötig sind. thumb|Worf verabschiedet sich von Dax Auf Deep Space 9 sitzt Odo untersessen in seinen Büro. Kira kommt zu ihm. Der Wechselbalg entschuldigt sich für die Festnahme von Vedek Solis. Doch Kira hat dies schon längts vergessen und ist nicht deshalb da. Odo ist sich dennoch sicher, dass sie aus diesem Grund nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen sein will. Doch Kira erklärt ihm, dass sie nur eine Meinungsverschiedenheit hatten. Dies passiert in der Beziehung anderer ständig, doch trotzdem lieben sie sich. Odo ist erstaunt darüber, dass Kira nicht mehr böse ist. Sie bietet ihm viel mehr an, eine letzte gemeinsame Nacht auf der Station zu verbringen, bevor sie am nächsten Tag zur Schlacht aufbrechen muss. Odo findet dies eine gute Idee und beide verabreden sich für später. Zum Abschied gibt Kira Odo einen Kuss. Am nächsten Morgen gehen O'Brien, Dax, Jake und Benjamin Sisko gemeinsam zur Defiant. Da Dax auf der Station bleiben wird, verspricht sie dem Chief, sich um Keiko und die Kinder zu kümmern. Zudem soll sie Dr. Bashir, der ebenso nicht auf die Mission mitkommt, aus Schwierigkeiten herauszuhalten. Dann übergibt Sisko die Station an Dax. Nun kommen auch Worf und Kira hinzu. Die Bajoranerin berichtet, dass sie am Tag zuvor für den Kinderwunsch von Jadzia und Worf ein Gebet gesprochen hatte. Dax ist gerührt und hofft, die Propheten haben zugehört. Zum Schluss verabschiedet sich auch Worf von seiner Frau. Dax bereitet ihren Mann auf jede Menge Arbeit vor, wenn er zurückkommt. Doch der sieht dies nicht als Arbeit. Dann verabschieden sich beide mit einem Kuss und Worf geht an Board der Defiant. Dort sind alle schon sehr geschäftig. Auch Garak befindet sich auf der Brücke, um seine Heimartwelt zu befreien. Dann gibt Sisko den Befehl an Nog, in Richtung cardassianischen Raum aufzubrechen. Die Flotte setzt sich in Bewegung. Der Aufbruch der Flotte bleibt auch auf Cardassia Prime nicht unentdeckt. Die Schiffe nähern sich derweil schon dem Chin'toka-System, doch Damar muss gestehen, dass die Waffenplattformen noch nicht einsatzbereit sind. thumb|Die Jem'Hadar führen Selbstmordangriffe durch O'Brien bestätigt dies bei der Ankunft im System. Derweil meldet Kira Jem'Hadar-Schiffe im Anflug. Nog meint, dass die Jem'Hadar keine Chance gegen die Flotte haben, doch Worf weiß, dass dies für sie keine Rolle spielen wird. Da Martoks Angriffsflügel den Schiffen der Jem'Hadar am Nächsten ist, erklärt er sich bereit, sich der Jem'Hadar anzunehmen. Die Schlacht beginnt und die Klingonen beginnen die zahlenmäßig unterlegenen Jem'Hadar anzugreifen. Doch diese setzen eine ganz eigene Taktik ein. Sie rammen eines nach dem Anderen die klingonischen Schiffe. Dies fügt den Klingonen beträchtlichen Schaden zu. Sisko bietet Martok an, Hilfe zu schicken, doch der Klingone meint, dass sie ohne Verstärkung klar kommen. Derweil beginnen die Schiffe der Romulaner und der Sternenflotte auf die Orbitalen Waffenplattformen zu feuern. Die ersten Waffensysteme können auch zerstört werden. Doch der Erfolg hält nicht an. Nach dem Abschuss der ersten Plattformen, gelingt es den Cardassianeren, die verbleibenden Plattformen zu aktivieren. Sofort eröffnen die Plattformen das Feuer und fügen den romulanischen Schiffen und den Schiffen des Sternenflotte erste Schäden zu. Dies wird auf Cardassia Prime mit Genugtuung beobachtet. Damar meint, dass Dukat nun die Verstärkung aus dem Gamma-Quadranten holen kann. Doch Weyoun zweifelt an der Echtheit der Propheten und Pah-Geiser. Für ihn sind nur die Gründer Götter. thumb|Bashir hat gute Nachrichten für Dax Derweil erleidet die Föderationsallianz weitere schwere Verluste. Worf berichtet zudem, dass man die Kraftfelder der Waffenplattformen nicht durchdringen kann. Unterdessen fällt Garak auf, dass die Plattformen haben keinen Energiegenerator an Board haben. O'Brien kann dies bestätigen und meint, sie beziehen ihre Energie von einer zentralen Quelle. Deshalb muss diese Quelle schnellstmöglich gefunden und zerstört werden. Auf Deep Space 9 hat Bashir unterdessen eine gute Nachricht für Dax. Die Eierstockneuordnungsenzyme, die er ihr gab, scheinen einem letzten DNA-Scan zu Folge, zu funktionieren. Das bedeutet, dass Worf und sie ein Kind bekommen können. Dankbar fällt die Trill dem Doktor um den Hals. Bashir meint, dass er nur seinen Job tut, doch Dax meint, dass es mehr ist, denn er war ihr immer ein guter Freund für sie. Julian verspricht, dies auch in Zukunft zu sein. Dann will Dax zurück an ihre Arbeit, doch zuvor will sie zum Tempel auf dem Promenadendeck. Bashir fragt sie nach dem Grund und Sie berichtet von Kiras Gebet am Tag zuvor. Bashir meint, dass die Gebete gehört wurden, falls sie denn an die Propheten glaubt. Jadzia erwidert, dass sie heute für alle Fälle an die Propheten glaubt. Beide verabschieden sich. Akt IV: Erfolg und Verlust thumb|Der besessene Dukat greift Dax an Im Tempel zündet Dax Kerzen an, bevor sie sich vor dem Drehkörper aufstellt. Sie beginnt zu beten und will sich bei den Propheten bedanken. Ein plötzich aufkommender Windhauch bläßt die Kerzen aus und unterbricht sie. In diesem Moment beamt Dukat mit rotglühenden Augen herein. Sofort benutz er die Kraft des Pah-Geistes und erfasst Dax. Diese beginnt rot zu glühen und zu zittern. Dann wirft er sie zu Boden. Bewustlos bleibt die Trill liegen. Derweil widmet sich Dukat dem Drehkörper. Er durchstößt dessen Kraftfeld und öffnet ihn. Der Pah-Geist entweicht aus Dukat und der Drehkörper erlischt. Erschöpft bricht der Cardassianer zusammen und schaut sich dann stolz sein Werk an. In diesem Moment öffnet sich das bajoranische Wurmloch, um sofort in rotem Licht getaucht, in sich zusammen zu fallen. Auf der Defiant spürt Sisko, wie die Propheten nach ihm greifen. Ihm ist bewusst, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Sofort übernimmt Kira das Kommando. Sisko wird in sein Quartier gebracht. In diesem Moment findet O'Brien die Energiequelle auf einem Mond des Planeten. Sofort lässt Kira Kurs auch den Mond setzen. Sie will den Angriff zu Ende bringen. Im Tempel auf Deep Space 9 kniet Dukat derweil über Dax. Er teilt ihr mit, dass er ihr keinen Schaden zufügen wollte. Dann beamt er sich von der Station. Die bewusstlose Dax bleibt zurück. Die Waffenplattformen im Chin'toka-System richten unterdessen immer noch enormen Schaden an. Doch die Defiant und einige Weitere Schiffe machen sich auf den Weg zu dem kleinen Mond, auf dem die Energiequelle ist. Mit Photonentorpedos und Phasern versucht man die Schilde des Mondes zu durchdringen, doch dies gelingt nicht. thumb|Die Waffenplattformen richten sich gegen die eigene Energiequelle Da kommt O'Brien eine Idee. Er will die Waffenplattformen glauben machen, der Mond sei ein feindliches Schiff, so dass diese die Aufgabe erfüllen und selbst ihre Energiequelle zerstören. Er will mit der Deflektorphalanx dazu benutzen, dem Generator eine Warpsignatur der Föderation zu verpassen. Kira genehmigt den Versuch. O'Brien beginnt mit den Vorbereitungen für den Täuschungsversuch. Derweil muss die Defiant weiter dem Feuer der Waffenplattformen ausweichen. Nachdem O'Brien die Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen hat, gibt Kira den Befehl, die Deflektorphalanx einzusetzen. Sofort richten sich die Waffenplattformen auf den Mond und beginnen diesen zu beschießen. Sie durchdringen dessen Schilde und zerstören den Energiegenerator. Unter dem Beschuss wird der Mond zerstört. Erfreut nimmt man den Erfolg zur Kenntnis. Nun lassen sich die Waffenplattformen, die eine nach der Anderen ausfallen, als leichte Ziele zerstören. Sofort werden Bodentruppen auf die Planeten gebeamt. Derweil kommt eine Botschaft von Dr. Bashir von Deep Space 9 mit Priorität 1 bei der Defiant an. Kira weiß, dass dies nichts Gutes bedeuten kann. Auf Cardassia Prime ist Weyoun entsetzt. Hat man doch ein cardassianisches System verloren. Zudem kommt eine schlechte Nachricht von Dukat herein, der berichtet, dass das bajoranische Wurmloch verschwunden ist und deshalb keine Truppen aus dem Gamma-Quadranten kommen werden. Doch der Cardassianer versucht zu beschwichtigen. Er meint, dass durch das Verschwinden des Wurmlochs die Bajoraner und mit ihnen Benjamin Sisko vielleicht für immer von den Propheten abgeschnitten wurde. Seiner Ansicht nach ist Sisko ohne die Propheten nur ein durchschnittlicher Captain. Weyoun kann dem aber nichts abgewinnen. thumb|Dax ist tot Unterdessen trifft die Defiant auf Deep Space 9 ein. Worf eilt sofort zur Krankenstation. Ihm folgen Sisko, O'Brien und Kira. Die Bajoraner sind beunruhigt, da die Propheten sie verlassen haben. Auch einige Kinder sprechen ihn an und Sisko verspricht ihnen, die Propheten wieder zurück zu holen. Dann geht auch er zur Krankenstation. Dort warten bereits Odo und Quark auf die Ankömmlinge. Sogleich kommt Dr. Bashir aus dem hinteren Bereich der Krankenstation und berichtet, dass er den Dax-Symbionten retten konnte und dieser nun schnellstmöglich nach Trill gebracht werden muss. Doch für Jadzia konnte er nichts mehr tun. Sofort geht Sisko zu ihr. Worf ist schon am Krankenbett seiner sterbenden Frau und verabschiedet sich von ihr. Dann stirbt sie in den Armen ihres Mannes. Daraufhin verabschiedet er sie mit dem klingonischen Totenritual. thumb|Sisko verläßt Deep Space 9 - Für immer? Vor der Trauerfeier begibt sich Sisko schon zu Jadzias Sarg. Er spricht mit der Toten und meint, dass die Beziehung zu ihr anders war, als zu Curzon Dax. Mit beiden hatte er sehr viel Spaß, aber Curzon war sein Mentor und sie eine Freundin. Des Weiteren macht er sich Vorwürfe, nicht auf die Propheten gehört zu haben und nach Cardassia gegangen zu sein. Sisko macht sich Vorwürfe und gibt sich die Schuld für Jadzias Tod. Er meint, dass er sie im Moment braucht, da er nicht weiß, wie er die Propheten, die sich von Bajor abgewendet haben, zu kontaktieren. Dann wirft er sich selbst Versagen als Abgesandter und als Offizier der Sternenflotte vor. Deshalb beschließt er, Deep Space 9 zu verlassen, um die Dinge wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Nach der Trauerfeier verabschiedet sich Sisko auf der OPS von allen. Dabei kann er aber nicht angeben, wie lange er fort sein wird. Seine Offiziere und Freunde versprechen auf ihn zu warten und wünschen ihm viel Glück. Gemeinsam mit Jake macht er sich auf den Weg zur Erde. In Siskos Büro entdeckt Kira, dass Sisko den Baseball mitgenommen hat und sie ist sich nicht sicher, ob er zurückkommt. Einige Tage später sitzt Benjamin vor dem Sisko's und wäscht Muscheln. Jake kommt hinzu und berichtet, dass sein Großvater das Restaurant für diesen Tag schließen will. Benjamin verspricht gleich da zu sein. :Fortsetzung folgt… Hintergrundinformationen * Dies ist die 150ste Folge von Star Trek-Deep Space Nine. * In der deutschen Verison kommt es zu einem groben Überstzungsfehler, als Odo sagt, dass Vedek Solis Geld auf dem Promenadendeck sammelte. Er spricht also von Geld, das es Laut Aussage von Jean-Luc Picard in im 24. Jahrhundert nicht mehr gibt. Im englischen Original heißt derselbe Ausspruch: Fundraising on the Promenade without a license is strictly forbidden. In Deutsch hätte das also Spenden sammeln ist auf dem Promenadendeck ohne Genehmigung ist strengstens verboten. sein müssen. * Offensichtlich werden zu dieser Zeit immernoch die alten Uniformen aus TNG verwendet, denn bei der Einsatzbespechung ist im hintergrund ein Sternenflottenoffizier zu sehen der eine rote Uniform der Kommandoebene trägt. * Etwa ein Jahr später gelingt es Siskos Pläne, das Dominion in sein Territorium zurück zu drängen und bei Cardassia Prime zu umzingeln, in und zu verwirklichen. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Gaststars * Andrew J. Robinson als Garak * Jeffrey Combs als Weyoun Nr. 5 * Marc Alaimo als Gul Dukat * David Birney als Letant * J.G. Hertzler als General Martok * Aron Eisenberg als Nog * Casey Biggs als Damar * Barry Jenner als Admiral William Ross ** Klaus Nietz * James Darren als Vic Fontaine * Michelle Horn als Saghi * Bob Kirsh als Glinn Verweise Traenen der Propheten en:Tears of the Prophets (episode) es:Tears of the Prophets nl:Tears of the Prophets (aflevering)